Cauchemars
by Lullaaby
Summary: Deux compagnons disparus, un étrange ennemi semblant connaitre leurs pires cauchemars. Désolé désolé de l'énorme retard. Chapitre 7 ...
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages de Saiyuki ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement ou peut être heureusement pour eux…**

_**Cauchemar(s)**_

Il se leva enfin la tête lourde, le teint blafard, les muscles raidis par un froid glacial. Désorienté il cherchait des yeux ses compagnons de voyage.

-Putain où sont ils passés !

Cherchant inutilement son briquet dans sa poche il remarqua quelque chose sur le sol. C'était des vêtements, ou du moins le présuma-t-il puisque vu l'état dans lequel ils se trouvaient c'était difficile a bien les distinguer.

Le brouillard qui lui obscurcissait la vue disparaissait peu à peu et avec lui sa fatigue précédente. Un sentiment affreux le saisit quand la lueur de la lune lui laissa voir que ces vêtements appartenaient à quelqu'un, et que ce quelqu'un avait été massacré. Ses vêtements en lambeaux souillés de son sang laissaient voir une profonde entaille au ventre qui laissait le champ libre a ses entrailles qui s'étalaient sur le sol dans un spectacle ignoble et pathétique.

Il s'avança pour voir le visage du malheureux qu'on avait tué si violement. Il n'arrivait pas à le voir clairement, ses traits se brouillaient devant ses yeux, la lune, cachée par un gros nuage noir, n'éclairait plus le spectacle ignoble qu'offrait ce corps détruit.

Il chercha à tâtons son briquet. Ses yeux affolés n'arrivaient pas à se concentrer sur un point précis, son regard améthyste sautait d'un endroit à l'autre dans une quête désespérée pour trouver un point d'appui. Quelque chose à laquelle il pourrait se raccrocher, quelque chose de familier, de rassurant de réel, dans cet endroit où tout semblait irréel, fantomatique, cauchemardesque, vide. Vide mais pourtant il sentait la présence glacée de ce corps près de lui.

Il vit enfin plus loin son briquet brillant, offrant enfin un point de repère, ce quelque chose de familier qu'il recherchait. Il se leva enfin et courut vers lui ignorant les protestations de ses jambes ankylosées par ce froid et le manque d'activité depuis plusieurs minutes, heures, jours ?

Il ne savait plus. Il était là depuis combien de temps ? Très longtemps, trop longtemps.

Enfin parvenu jusqu'à lui il le prit dans ses mains avec autant de joie qu'un noyé reçoit une bouée de sauvetage.

Sans oser s'approcher de nouveau du corps il alluma son briquet et sa lumière rassurante l'apaisa quelque peu. Il le leva vers le corps un peu plus loin et il put enfin voir son visage. Goku.

-GOKU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

La lumière apaisante disparut sous les premières gouttes de pluie qui tombaient. Doucement, puis plus fort plus vite. Faisant de cette forêt sombre un fleuve de sang.

De ses beaux yeux irréels tombaient des larmes salées se mêlant avec la pluie qui tombait toujours. Le ciel pleurait. Il pleurait avec l'ange blond.

Il tomba à genoux et fut incapable de se relever. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, les souvenirs revenaient. Plus forts plus douloureux. Il n'apportait par sa lâcheté que souffrance et mort.

« Sois fort ! » « Sois fort » « Sois fort, fort, fort, fort !! » Ses paroles sonnaient à ses oreilles comme un reproche implacable. Il n'a put le sauver, ni son maître, ni Goku, son compagnon, son singe, son ami, son protégé.

La pluie continuait de tomber sans répit, et chaque goutte qui le mouillait de plus en plus semblait crier qu'il était trop faible.

L'orage approchait. Le ciel criait à l'unisson avec cette âme perdue.

Soudain un éclair éclaira cette forêt comme en plein jour et il vit ce qu'il soupçonnait déjà. Les corps de Gojyo et d'Hakkai gisait quelques mètres plus loin, dans le même état lamentable que Goku. Il voulut crier mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il était mort lui aussi. De l'intérieur. Brisé.

Comment ça c'était passé ? Il n'en savait rien. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il foutait dans cette putain de forêt. Il s'était juste réveillé ici et le cauchemar avait commencé.

Il se leva enfin et comme dans un réve il s'avança vers son revolver bien évidence sur ce qu'il lui semblait être une table. Peu lui importait. Ce revolver seul pouvait lui offrir ce qu'il recherchait. Il le prit dans ses mains et le froid métallique de la crosse le réchauffa étrangement. Oui c'était ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire. Il allait faire ce qu'il aurait du faire cette nuit là, il y a dix ans.

Il mit le revolver contre sa tempe et un dernier éclair lui montra le visage du meurtrier.

Il eut un sourire. Bien sur le même visage. L'assassin de son maître. Le même, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle.

Il ferma les yeux et enfin le noir éclaira cette forêt sombre. Enfin un noir apaisant. La fin…

**THE END ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Les personnages de Saiyuki ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement ou peut être heureusement pour eux…**

**_Réponses aux reviews:_**

**Yatsuko la Fleur des Enfers**: _Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir!!_

**dreamydreame**r: _Merci à toi aussi. Comme tu vois j'ai décidé de continuer. L'idée de cette fic me trottait dans la tête depuis très longtemps mais c'était prévu pour être une one-shot. Mais après comme j'ai eu plein d'idées je me suis dit pourquoi pas continuer.Et ta review m'a donné encore plus envie de continuer. _

_Alors voila je vais donc la continuer en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours et merci encore!!_

**_Cauchemar(s)_**

_Il mit son pistolet contre sa tempe. Enfin un noir apaisant, la fin._

Il se sentit voler Il flottait dans les airs. Il ne sentait plus son revolver entre ses mains, il ne sentait même plus ses mains. Il remarqua qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. La forêt sombre avait été remplacée par un décor entièrement blanc. D'un blanc si pour qu'il lui brûlait les yeux. Il entendit des voix au loin. Elles venaient de très loin il ne distinguer pas ce qu'elles lui disaient. Mais ils cru reconnaître celle de Goku. Il voulut courir pour le rejoindre mais il ne pouvait pas avancer, il avait oublié qu'il était dans les airs. Mais malgré son incapacité à se déplacer dans ce monde immaculé il s'aperçu avec plaisir qu'il pouvait de nouveau bouger. La voix se faisait plu forte.

Tout à coup il se sentit tomber. Le décor si pur semblait se dégrader et disparaître à chaque mètre qu'il parcourait. Il essaya de se raccrocher à quelque chose pour ralentir ou même arrêter sa chute. Constatant l'inutilité de son geste, il n'y avait rien dans à part ce décor blanc qui lui brûlait les yeux, il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant tentant désespérément de se raccrocher à ce qu'il pouvait. Il tombait de plus en plus vite, le décor se désintégrait à la vitesse à laquelle il tombait. Mais plus il se rapprochait du fond plus la voix était forte et claire. Il se demanda s'il y avait un fond ou s'il était condamné à tomber encore et toujours, pour l'éternité. Si c'était sa punition.

Il continuait à s'engager dans ce gouffre sans fond et la voix continuait de l'appeler. Oui c'était bien Goku, il allait le rejoindre dans le pays des morts. Il cessa donc ses tentatives pour s'arrêter et se laissa tomber fermant les yeux.

Quand il les rouvrit il se crut revenu au point de départ. Il ne voyait que du blanc. Mais quand ses yeux se furent habitués à la lumière il s'aperçut qu'il était dans une chambre aux murs blancs et que la lumière allumée était braquée sur lui. Il distingua enfin les traits, les yeux d'or de Goku assombris par l'inquiétude. Quand celui-ci remarqua que Sanzo était revenu à lui il bondit sur lui et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces pour l'empêcher de le repousser. Mais Sanzo n'en avait pas envie, ça lui faisait du bien de le revoir sain et sauf. Il s'aperçu enfin qu'il se trouvait par terre près de la table sur laquelle il avait posé son pistolet. Ce dernier se trouvait au sol à quelques centimètres de lui.

Sanzo repoussa gentiment Goku et alla s'affaler sur la seule chaise de la chambre.

- Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé Sanzo?

Sanzo réfléchissait. Son cauchemar avait été encore plus réel qu'il ne lui avait semblé. S'il en croyait la position à laquelle il se trouvait quand Goku l'avait réveillé il allait vraiment se tirer une balle dans la tête. Goku l'avait donc sauvé. Mais qui ou quoi avait provoqué ce cauchemar ?

- Sanzo?!!!, dit Goku qui s'inquiétait de le voir si pensif.

- La ferme je réfléchis!!

- Mais Sanzo qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé? insista malgré tout Goku d'une petite voix tremblante encore chargée d'inquiétude.

-...J'ai fait un cauchemar, dit enfin Sanzo.

Une idée lui vint à l'esprit et ses yeux s'assombrirent.

- Et si...?

Il bondit vers la porte qu'il ouvrit précipitamment et se dirigea vers la chambre de Gojyo et d'Hakkai.

- Sanzo...?

Goku ne put finir qu'il était déjà parti. Il décida donc de le suivre.

Quelques mètres plus loin quelqu'un observait la scène avec attention. Quand Sanzo ouvrit les yeux, il jura entre ses dents pointues. Il aurait du endormir de force Goku, mais il ne le pouvait pas. S'il voulait qu'il le suive il devait gagner sa confiance. Il se déplaça légèrement sur la droite pour les voir découvrir la chambre de leurs compagnons vide. Il laissa échapper un sourire carnassier, ses yeux brillants de satisfaction. Il n'avait pas tout raté. Il se mit debout et après avoir vérifié qu'il n'avait rien oublié s'éloigna dans la direction opposée. L'ombre disparut bien vite, semblant être engloutie par la nuit profonde.

Dans la chambre:

- Merde où ils sont passés?!


	3. Chapter 3

_Désolé pour le retard mais enfin ça y est. _

_Merci pour vos reviews et j'espère que la suite va vous plaire. _

**Les personnages de Saiyuki ne m'appartiennent pas… snif snif. **

**_Cauchemar(s) _**

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, la bouche pâteuse,la tête serrée dans un étau. Il essaya de se mettre debout mais s'aperçut bien vite que la pièce où il se trouvait était basse de plafond. Il se rassit donc et après que ses yeux se soient un peu habitués à la pénombre qui régnait dans cette pièce il aperçut des murs en pierre qui délimitaient son espace vital qui était très réduit. Il pouvait à peine allonger complètement les jambes. Quelques rayons de soleil passaient par les fissures des murs, mais éclairaient à peine la nuit de la pièce qui ne possédait aucune fenêtre n'y aucune porte apparente. Il se demanda comment ils avaient fait pour l'enfermer ici et surtout QUI l'avait fait ?

Il chercha son paquet de cigarettes et s'aperçut qu'on lui avait tout enlevé, cigarette, briquet et armes.

En soupirant il se concentra sur le mur, c'était la seule chose qu'il y avait à regarder de toute façon, en se demandant qu'elle force il faudrait pour le briser.

Tout à coup il entendit des pleurs. Loin d'abord puis plus près, plus distinctement. C'était des pleurs de femme. Ils avaient quelque chose de familier et Gojyo sans bien savoir pourquoi sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa tête et il se mit à trembler sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Sur le mur qu'il fixait obstinément il vit apparaître un visage, pâle, un visage bien connu, celui de sa mère. Ses yeux encore inondés de larmes, la bouche tordue par la haine. Rien n'avait changé. Il entendait encore ses pleurs jours après jours à chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur lui. Il se rappelait tous ses efforts inutiles pour plaire à une mère qui ne l'avait jamais aimé. Il se rappelait toute cette souffrance dans les yeux de sa mère causée par lui et par se cheveux rouges. C'était de sa faute si sa mère avait autant souffert. Il ne voulait que son bonheur pourtant. Il voulait la voir heureuse, il voulait voir son sourire. A ses efforts elle ne répondait que par les larmes qui lui brisaient le cœur.

Il était un enfant maudit, il n'aurait jamais dut naître il était donc logique qu'il meure des mains de celle qu'il avait tant fait souffrir. L'apparition l'avait laissé réfléchir en lui-même sans intervenir mais comme si elle avait deviné la conclusion à laquelle il était arrivé elle s'avança, sans cesser de pleurer. Très lentement elle lui prit le cou sans aucune résistance de la part de Gojyo. Et elle serra, serra, serra fort ce cou de cet enfant qui lui rappelait l'infidélité de son mari. Il se laissait faire, il devait mourir pour tarir ses larmes. Elle serait enfin heureuse et pourrait de nouveau sourire.

Il ferma les yeux la suppliant de le pardonner.

Mais alors qu'il était résolu a mourir des images lui revinrent, son frère qui l'avait sauvé, ses amis : Goku qui lui volait de la nourriture, Sanzo toujours de mauvaise humeur et qui lui taxait ses clopes et Hakkai et son merveilleux sourire.

Non il ne pouvait pas mourir. Il y avait des gens qui avaient besoin de lui dans se monde. Il devait continuer de vivre pour son frère qui avait salit ses mains pour lui, pour qu'il vive.

Il ouvrit subitement les yeux et regarda le fantôme de son passé dans les yeux. Celle-ci surprise desserra son étreinte et Gojyo en profita pour se libérer et la repousser violement contre le mur. L'apparition ne se défendit pas et le regardait surprise et interrogative.

-Tu peux plus me faire du mal !

Le fantôme disparut comme il était venu. Et Gojyo ouvrit les yeux. Il avait dut s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte. Regardant les fissures des murs il s'aperçut que la nuit était tombé.

Son cou lui brûlait et en y portant les mains il sentit les marques. Ca n'avait pas été un rêve.

Alors parce qu'il était fatigué, et parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus il occupa tout la pièce en se couchant en fœtus serrant les poings et gardant les yeux désespérément ouverts par peur de retomber et plein cauchemar.

**Review??**


	4. Chapter 4

_Baka Saru 54 merci beaucoup pour tes reviews et comme tu vois c'était pas encore la fin. J'ai plein d'idées et je compte continuer encore un peu (beaucoup) cette fic. _

_J'espère que ça te plaira toujours. _

**Encore une fois les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

_**Cauchemar(s)**_

_Dans une pièce sombre sans fenêtres quelqu'un était concentré devant ses quelques notes sur des papiers éparpillés un peu partout.. Elle entendit soudain des pas. Il était arrivé. Un éclair de frayeur éclaira ses yeux sombres. Les pas s'approchèrent et une main se posa sur son épaule pour la faire se retourner. Elle tressailli à se contact, mais leva tout de même ses yeux vers lui. _

_-Alors , lui demanda-t-il._

_-Rien, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux._

_-Comment ça rien, ça n'a pas marché ?_

_-Non._

_-Mais qu'est ce que t'as foutu ?!_

_-Ne t'énerve pas Shikyo, je…je_

_-Ta gueule !,l'interrompit il. Je 'en fous de tes excuses ! La prochaine fois t'augmente la dose ok ?!_

_-Oouii…_

_Le dénommé Shikyo s'en alla sans rien ajouter énervé. Rien ne se passait comme il avait prévu ! Il traversa un long couloir et ouvrit la dernière porte pour entrer dans ce qui semblait être une chambre. Sans allumer il se dirigea vers son lit sans jamais être gêné par des éventuels obstacles cachés dans les ténèbres. Il connaissait cette pièce par cœur. Il s'allongea sur le lit et tourna sa tête sur le coté pour contempler une fois de plus ce sourire figé et ses yeux qui n'avaient jamais perdu leur confiance. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit, rassuré comme toujours. Il allait y arriver._

Ils avaient fouillé les moindres recoins des deux chambres, mais n'avaient rien trouvé. Aucun indice, aucune trace qui aurait pu échapper à leur mystérieux visiteur. Sanzo se dirigea vers la fenêtre et s'alluma une cigarette dans l'espoir qu'elle pourrait le calmer. Il ne comprenait plus rien et la panique commençait à l'envahir. Constatant que c'était sa dernière cigarette il soupira énervé et jeta le paquet au sol.

-Génial !

-Tu crois qu'ils vont bien , demanda soudain Goku d'une petite voix.

Sanzo ne se retourna pas. Il ne le pouvait pas, sinon il aurait été obligé d'avouer au petit singe qu'il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire, il aurait du admettre que ses amis étaient peut-être en danger et qu'il ne pouvait pas les aider. Il aurait alors vu le désespoir dans ses yeux son petit visage triste et il n'aurait pas supporter le fait que ce soit lui le responsable de cette tristesse. Goku comptait sur lui, il ne pouvait lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aider.

-Sanzo ?! insista-t-il

-J'en sais rien !! cria a-t-il finalement d'une voix énervée.

Il pouvait imaginer son expression perdue mais ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Les paroles rassurantes s'étranglaient dans sa gorge, les gestes tendres il en était incapable. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de rester là, les yeux perdus dans le ciel cherchant la lune des yeux pour essayer d'oublier la tristesse de Goku. Il devait l'ignorer comme il le faisait si souvent. Comme il le faisait toujours. Il ne pouvait se permettre de la reconnaître parce que sinon il la ressentirait aussi et serait vulnérable. Par quel tour étrange ce petit singe arrivait à le toucher au plus profond de lui ? Comment pouvait il franchir si aisément ce mur qu'il avait dressé autour de lui ? Non il ne le franchissait pas il le faisait exploser. Le plus drôle c'est qu'il ne s'en apercevait même pas. Ce n'était aucunement voulu. Goku continuait de croire que rien ne pouvait le toucher. Sanzo était un bon acteur après tout. Il esquissa un sourire amer en tirant sur sa clope laissant s'envoler une voile de fumée au plus profond de la nuit.

Tout à coup il perçut un bruit au loin, il regarda du côté d'où il était venu, fixant toute son attention sur un point précis, qu'il ne pouvait voir. Et là il vit quelque chose venir vers lui. Il mit quelques secondes à s'apercevoir que c'était une pierre et il ne l'évita que par réflexe. Il détourna le regard de l'endroit qu'il fixait si intensément i y a un instant et regarda la pierre qui se trouvait maintenant entre les mains de Goku, qui la regardait un sourire émerveillé aux lèvres. Il ne semblait pas s'apercevoir de la gravité de la situation et croyait qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu.

Sanzo se retourna brusquement mais il ne vit rien. La nuit était trop profonde, alors soit l'auteur de ce petit message s'était déjà envolé, hypothèse la plus probable ou alors il se cachait très bien. Sanzo tira à tout hasard dans la direction d'où était venue la pierre mais ses balles ne semblaient pas toucher de cible.

Après un dernier coup de feu il s'éloigna de la fenêtre à contre cœur et s'approcha de Goku qui fixait encore la pierre, mais tout sourire semblait s'être envolé.

-Quoi , lui demanda Sanzo inquiet de l'expression soudain grave du jeune garçon.

-Il y a un message, lui répondit il sans lâcher la pierre des yeux.

-Qu'est ce que t'attends ?! Lis le.

Goku détacha lentement le message accroché à la pierre et le déplia prudemment. Il sentait des mauvaises ondes venues de ce petit bout de papier, apparemment inoffensif. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Une fois déplié il le lut à la hâte, comme pour éviter d'être blessé par les mots imprimés sur cette feuille blanche. Mais il du s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de saisir parfaitement le message. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers Sanzo il n'était plus effrayé et une détermination nouvelle durcissait ses yeux dorés.

Quoi ? s'inquiéta Sanzo. Qu'est ce qui y est écrit ?

Il les a capturés. On doit aller les aider.

Sanzo ne posa pas plus de questions, il avait compris de qui il parlait. Il s'approcha néanmoins et lu le message à son tour.

Goku lui sentait sa panique précédente s'envoler, maintenant qu'il savait ce qui leur était arrivé il se sentait mieux. Ils n'étaient plus perdus dans un lieu inconnu, il allait les retrouver et les sauver.

On doit y aller ! dit-il

Non ! répondit le moine. Nous partons demain matin, on doit dormir !

Mais…protesta Goku.

Il y a pas de mais va te coucher !

Goku obéit à contre cœur mais une fois couché s'endormit de suite. Sanzo lui ne pouvait dormir, il assista donc au lever du soleil le message tournant n boucle dans son esprit.

**Tes amis sont avec moi. Si tu veux les revoir tu dois venir me rejoindre. Traverse le village sans t'arrêter, et une fois arrivé à la forêt marche pendant dix minutes avant de tourner vers la gauche au vingtième sapin. Ensuite marche tout droit, et tu arriveras à l'arbre en pleur. D'autres indications t'y attendront. **

_**Et voila un autre. Plus long celui-ci. Je vais essayer de les rallonger parce que mes autres chapitres sont très courts alors je fais des efforts.**_

_**A la prochaine !**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Cauchemar(s)_**

Le lendemain matin après un rapide petit-déjeuner, qui n'avait pas tout à fait calmé le grand appétit de Goku ils se mirent en route. Ils avaient à peine parcouru quelques mètres que le ventre de Goku produit un bruit étrange, réclamant par là la nourriture qui lui avait été refusé.

- Sanzo… ?

Le moine plongé dans ses pensées ne répondit pas.

- Sanzo… !

Le blond réfléchissait au sens qu'il devait donner à tout ça. Il ne comprenait plus rien et cela l'effrayait. Il n'aimait pas voir qu'il ne contrôlait pas la situation.

- Sanzo… !!

Ce pourrait-il que son étrange cauchemar eut quelque chose à voir avec la disparition des ses compagnons.

- Sanzooo !!!

- Quoi ? lui répondit-il enfin violement

L'expression peu avenante de Sanzo fit hésiter le petit singe un moment mais son estomac réclamait toujours bruyamment son dû.

- J'ai faim !

- Et alors ?

- Euh…ben…

- Je m'en fous que t'ai faim ou non. On doit se dépêcher. Plus on traîne moins de chance on a de retrouver Gojyo et Hakkai en bon état.

L'évocation de ses deux amis disparus lui coupa l'appétit, mais que pour quelques minutes car bientôt ils rencontrèrent un restaurant. L'odeur alléchante qui s'en dégageait réveilla son estomac. Il s'accrocha à la manche de Sanzo pour le faire se retourner.

- J'ai faim !! ( petits yeux à la chat potté)

- J'ai dit non !! (accompagné par de violents coups de baffeur, ce qui étrangement éloigna les quelques passants qui étaient de sortie à cette heure matinale.)

Sanzo poursuivit son chemin et ses réflexions.

Il était persuadé que tout était lié. Ce serait une grande coïncidence sinon. Mais il ne voyait pas la pertinence de l'action. Pourquoi le faire cauchemarder ? Ce fut là que l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il eut fait ce cauchemar qui était important, mais plutôt la conséquence directe. Il allait se tirer une balle dans le crâne si Goku ne l'avait pas empêché. _On_ voulait donc le tuer. Et le kidnapping de Gojyo et de Hakkai visait à coup sur à attirer Goku , seul et sans défense vers un piège. Si ses déductions étaient exactes ils allaient se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Quel idiot ! Bien sûr qu'ils se jetaient dans la gueule du loup, puisque c'était le kidnappeur qui les attirait dans un endroit que _lui _avait décidé. Mais un petit détail du son plan avait merdé. Sanzo était toujours en vie. Et cela grâce au petit singe. Il lui avait donc sauvé la vie. Sanzo eut un bref regard vers Goku. Et s'il lui offrait un petit quelque chose pour le remercier… ? Non ! Après il deviendrait insupportable et en réclamerait d'autres, tout au long du voyage.

_Quelque part dans une grotte humide. _

Gojyo se réveilla en sursaut et se cogna la tête sur le plafond bas de sa prison. Il avait finit par se rendormir. Il s'effleura le visage et fut soulagé lorsqu'il ne sentit plus les cicatrices que lui avait causé son cauchemar. Il inspecta une nouvelle fois les murs qui délimitaient sa prison et en vint à la conclusion qu'il ne pourrait rien faire sans ses armes. Il devait donc attendre qu'on vienne lui donner à manger il pourra ainsi s'enfuir. A supposer que le repas fut compris dans le tarif, kidnapping. A la pensée de nourriture son estomac se mit à gargouiller.

- Comme dirait le singe : Sanzo j'ai faim ! Viens me chercher, ajouta-t-il avec une petite voix moins assurée.

Il reprit sa position et parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire, et parce qu'il se sentait perdu il ferma les yeux cherchant le réconfortant oubli des rêves. Le sommeil le fuyait maintenant qu'il n'avait pratiquement dormi tout le long de sa détention. Mais ce sommeil ne lui avait apporté aucun réconfort et il se sentait aussi fatigué que s'il avait couru 300 kilomètres avec le singe, le moine et Hakkai sur le dos. Bon il exagérait un peu peut-être. Mais il était si fatigué, tellement fatigué. Fatigué de toujours maintenir sa tête hors de l'eau. Il se sentait seul, si seul. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus le sourire rassurant de Hakkai, les répliques énervantes du petit singe. Toujours les mêmes, jours après jour. Et les disputes que cela entraînait. Et enfin le regard froid de ce moine, qu'il détestait plus qu'un frère. Réflexion plutôt contradictoire mais cela résumait bien ses sentiments envers le blond. Ils se détestaient comme deux jeunes frères qui se battent l'un contre l'autre mais sachant s'unir pour survivre et triompher de tout. Il savait qu'il pouvait toujours compter sur lui.

Oui il allait venir. Sanzo le sauverait, comme toujours. Et là il verrait apparaître le regard d'or empli d'une flamme moqueuse et un sourire rayonnant qui éloignera toutes ces ombres autour de lui, qui cherchaient a l'engloutir dès qu'il baissait sa garde.

Sa solitude et sa tristesse précédentes furent jetées dans le coin le plus obscur de sa prison, chassées par les souvenirs de ses compagnons. Elles se terraient là tout près, prêtes à resurgir dès qu'il baisserait sa garde. Regardant avec appréhension ce coin sombre Gojyo s'efforça de se rappeler tous les souvenirs de son voyage avec ces étranges compagnons…amis.

**Pardon pardon pardon….Je m'excuse pour l'énorme retard. Mais l'inspiration m'avait quitté et la flemme l'avait remplacé…**

**Et là avec la rentrée je risque de mettre un peu de temps a mettre la suite mais maintenant que l'inspiration est là je vais faire de mon mieux pour la mettre rapidement.**

**Est-ce que j'ai le droit a une review ?? (oui oui.. s'il vous plait.. :D)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… L**

**Merci de votre fidélité ! Et voilà un autre chapitre !**

_**Cauchemar(s) **_

Hakkai ouvrit enfin ses yeux. Il lui semblait avoir dormi trois jours, mais d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêves, sentant l'humidité et les courants d'air s'infiltrer dans son corps pour arrêter la circulation du sang. Il voulut se lever mais le plafond était très bas. Il essaya de restituer ses souvenirs, pourquoi il était seul ici ? Est-ce que ses amis allaient bien ? Sa bouche se détendit dans un doux sourire. Oui ils allaient bien, quoi qu'il leur arrive ils s'en sortaient toujours. Et il en était sur, ils viendraient le sauver au plus vite.

Il n'avait pas peur. Quoi qu'il leur soit arrivé lors de cette étrange quête ils s'en étaient toujours tirés.

Hakkai allait se recoucher quand il sentit un courant d'air glacial, plus froid encore que ce vent entêtant qui l'avait bercé pendant qu'il dormait. Non ce froid n'évoquait en lui que des images de mort. Le cercueil froid où, les corps aimés, reposaient pour toujours. Des corps vides, désertés par l'âme chérie qui volait déjà vers les cieux.

Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment il tourna négligemment la tête sur la gauche et le visage qu'il s'attendait à voir apparu devant ses yeux.

Ce visage adoré qu'il avait contemplé tellement de fois, tellement d'heures. Mais ce sourire si doux qui l'avait bercé, qui l'avait consolé, qui l'avait réconforté était absent. Comme cette dernière fois où il avait croisé son regard éteint. Cette fois encore, des larmes mouillaient ses joues pâles, noyant tous les moments de bonheur pour les faire mourir en même temps qu'elle.

Il eut un pincement au cœur mais il n'éprouva plus de tristesse. C'était fini ce temps là. Il avait accepté l'injustice de sa mort, il était passé à autre chose. Hakkai saisi cette occasion inespérée, il ne savait pas ce qu'il était en train de se produire, peut-être qu'il mourait et allait la rejoindre, il ne savait pas et ne voulait pas le savoir, tout ce qui lui importait c'était qu'il puisse la revoir. Que l'image qu'il avait ancrée dans son esprit ne s'efface jamais. Et malgré les larmes il le voyait ce sourire, lumineux, heureux. Jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier.

La vision de sa femme ferma les yeux quelques secondes et lorsque ses yeux recroisèrent ceux d'Hakkai ils avaient perdu de leurs tristesse. Les larmes ne coulaient plus. Son visage rayonnait réchauffant le cœur de son amant perdu. Hakkai retint sa respiration, il n'osait bouger ou respirer de peur de l'effrayer et la faire fuir ou pire de libérer de nouveau ses larmes amères.

Et là la pièce s'illumina avec son doux sourire comme le lever d'un nouveau jour d'été. Le soleil semblait renaître de sa profonde nuit et illuminer le chemin des voyageurs égarés. Hakkai retrouvait son amour de toujours son port d'attache, son souffle de vie. Elle était là… Il voulut tendre la main pour la toucher, la rapprocher de lui pour qu'elle efface d'une caresse toutes ses années loin d'elle. Mais lorsqu'il voulut la toucher il ne rencontra que du vide. Elle était partie et sa prison retrouva sa noirceur et son humidité. Son soleil s'était couché pour toujours. Il sourit et se coucha pour rêver encore de sa bien-aimée, pour revoir encore se sourire adressé a lui seul. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre l'étrange phénomène qui s'était produit devant ses yeux, il garda l'image de sa femme souriante dans son cœur et s'endormi bercé par ses lointains souvenirs.

_Une petite fille aux cheveux couleur neige était penchée sur un écran, concentrée sur les images essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle voyait. Elle ne comprenait pas se qu'il se passait. Ses pouvoirs semblaient avoir faiblit, l'éloignement avec sa sœur peut-être, mais tout partait de travers. Ils étaient coriaces et elle n'arrivait plus à faire ce qu'il lui demandait, non pas qu'elle en soit triste, elle ne le faisait que contrainte et forcée, mais elle avait peur de sa réaction en voyant ces resultats. Après tout s'il faisait tout ça ce n'était pas pour les faire sourire et dormir paisiblement, au contraire. Elle se demanda encore une fois pourquoi il faisait tout ça dans le but d'attirer ce jeune garçon et pourquoi il lui demandait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs sur ses amis. Le petit démon appelé curiosité commença à grandir au fond d'elle. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Cette question lui trottait dans la tête encore et encore et plus elle la repoussait plus fort elle revenait à la charge. Elle se leva bien décidée à faire ce qu'on lui demanderait pour pouvoir partir au plus vite. Mais lorsqu'elle voulut se lever elle sentit quelque chose lui effleurer les cuisses. En se penchant sous la table elle remarqua un léger renflement, à peine perceptible, mais il était bien là. Son cœur s'accéléra et le petit démon enfla, jusqu'à l'étouffer. Elle se retourna et scruta l'ombre pour s'assurer qu'elle était seule et s'accroupit devant la table cherchant le moyen d'ouvrir ce tiroir secret. Elle explora le dessous de cette table mystérieuse jusqu'à sentir un léger trou. Une serrure ? Elle rampa sous la table et éclaira avec la petite lampe qu'elle utilisait pour écrire. Et là elle vit un petit trou minuscule, apparemment il fallait une clé tout aussi petite pour l'ouvrir. Elle se redressa précipitamment et vérifiant encore une fois que les ombres n'abritaient pas de visiteur réfléchit à la vitesse des battements de son cœur. La clé était forcement autre part. C'était déjà un risque énorme de laisser ce tiroir à sa portée. Son contenu devait détenir des informations très importantes sur lui, son but et peut-être aussi, oui peut-être le moyen de se débarrasser de lui. Le moyen pour elle de retrouver sa liberté, sans avoir a faire du mal à tous ces gens. Elle réfléchit calmement et la lumière ce fit dans sa tête en même temps que dans la pièce. Oui elle savait où il l'avait cachée. _

- _Alors ? Tu as ce qu'il nous faut ?_

_Il l'avait sur lui. Bravo elle avait trouvé la cachette, mais comment se procurer cette petite clé. Elle le regarda et il lui sembla voir une légère chaîne accrochée à son cou. Son cœur repartit de plus belle, mais elle redescendit sur terre devant son air subitement menaçant. _

- _Tu m'écoutes ? Qu'est ce que tu caches ?_

_Elle sentit de frissons lui hérisser les poils des avants bras. Il savait. Il savait. Il savait !!_

_Il la poussa sans aucune délicatesse et se pencha sur l'écran. Au bout de quelques secondes il se retourna furieux._

- _C'est quoi cette merde encore ?! Tu n'as pas réussit ?_

_Elle soupira discrètement, de soulagement. Il ne savait pas !!_

- _Gardes ! Emmenez là dans la cave._

- _Laquelle ? demanda un géant barbu dont les oreilles pointues étaient cachées par les cheveux graisseux et emmêlés qui venait d'apparaître subitement. _

- _Celle qui est libre abruti ! puis se rapprochant de la jeune fille, Qu'en as toi Hikage tu y resteras sans manger jusqu'à ce que je t'appelle. Profite de ce repos pour réfléchir et trouver un moyen d'accomplir mes ordres ! Allez oust !_

_Shikyo s'assit à la table et posa sa tête entre ses mains. Il n'en voyait pas le bout. Rien ne se passait comme il l'avait prévu. Mais i devait continuer, coûte que coûte il y arriverait pour lui, pour elle, pour eux. Il n'était pas seul dans l'histoire il ne devait pas l'oublier. Il se leva, de nouveau prêt à combattre. S'assurant du coin de l'œil que les deux prisonniers dormaient il se pencha écrivit une courte note adressée à ses gardes et à Hikage et s'en alla, s'occuper des deux autres. _

**Ouf voilà. Un de plus. J'ai fait des efforts pour faire un long chapitre moi qui n'en écrit d'habitude que des très courts …**

**Bref, j'espère que vous aimez toujours. Merci de vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir et ça me motive ! **

**Alors vous m'en laissez une petite ?...**

**Sinon j'essaierais de mettre un chapitre assez régulièrement mais je ne promets rien !**

**Désolé s'il y a quelques fautes qui ont échappé a mon correcteur automatique, merci Word **

**A la prochaine !**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Cauchemar(s)_**

Sanzo s'arrêta quelques instants pour acheter les cigarettes qui commençaient à manifester leur absence. Lorsqu'il les eut en main il s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'il fut bousculé par une petite fille aux cheveux d'un noir profond. Il lut jeta un regard effrayant qui ne sembla pourtant pas la troubler le moins du monde. Ce fut lui qui se troubla un peu devant cet aplomb inhabituel chez une gamine de cet âge. Mais sans plus s'occuper de cette jeune fille il sortit rejoindre Goku qui réclamait toujours à manger. Sans l'écouter Sanzo reprit sa route vers la forêt. Il entendit bientôt des petits pas qui les suivaient. Il se retourna finalement et vu la petite fille qui l'avait bousculé un peu plus tôt. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se cacher ou de feindre l'ignorance. Elle les suivait et elle voulait qu'il le sache. Au bout de quelques minutes il s'impatienta et se retourna brusquement ce qui surprit Goku occupé qu'il était à calmer son estomac qui criait famine.

            - Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? interrogea durement le moine

            - Vous êtes  bien Sanzo et Goku ?

            - Et en quoi ça te regarde ?

            - Vous êtes  bien Sanzo et Goku ? répéta-t-elle sans se troubler devant l'agressivité manifeste du jeune homme.

            - Oui mais je répète ma question, en quoi ça te regarde ?        

            - Je peux vous aider à sauver vos amis.           

            - Ah oui et en quoi une gamine de ton genre peut nous aider ? Retourne jouer à la Barbie les adultes ont des trucs importants à faire. Aller dégage !

            - Sans moi vous vous ferrez tuer, vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce qui vous attend.

            - Je n'ai pas encore besoin qu'une gamine vienne me sauver !

            - Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences mon petit Sanzo !

Le moine en resta bouche bée devant l'insolence de la petite fille, il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de réaction, surtout chez une personne aussi jeune.

- Tes parents ne t'ont pas appris à ne pas répondre aux adultes ?

- Mes parents m'ont abandonné à ma naissance.

- … Ne compte pas sur moi pour m'apitoyer sur le sort d'une pauvre gamine insolente.

- Je ne t'en demande pas tant.

- …

- J'AI FAIM ! cria Goku qui n'en pouvait plus de ce dialogue où on ne lui prêtait aucune attention.

- Tiens, fit la jeune fille en lui tendant un paquet de biscuits avec un doux sourire contrastant avec son expression froide précédemment.

- Goku ne mange pas ça, ça doit être un piège !

Mais c'était trop tard Goku avait déjà engloutit la moitié du paquet sans aucun effet secondaire apparent.

- C'est bon tu me fais confiance maintenant ?

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu nourris mon singe que tu es digne de confiance !

- Moi je lui fais confiance, déclara calmement Goku

- Arrête de penser avec ton estomac ! lui cria le jeune moine troublé de sa ressemblance avec Gojyo à ce moment.

- Je ne sens pas une aura malfaisante venant d'elle c'est bon on peut lui faire confiance.

Sanzo était toujours surpris par la vitesse à laquelle Goku accordait sa confiance et la naïveté avec laquelle il jugeait les gens. Lui en était incapable son caractère méfiant toujours à l'affût d'un piège. Mais il devait reconnaître que Goku avait raison sur un point aucune aura malfaisante n'entourait la petite fille.

- Bon ok dis nous ce que tu sais, soupira Sanzo.

Aucune surprise ne modifia l'expression de la jeune fille comme si tout était calculé d'avance et qu'elle n'avait jamais douté que Sanzo ne cédât. Cette assurance indisposait Sanzo, elle était vraiment mystérieuse et il le sentait elle cachait quelque chose, il le découvrirait tôt ou tard ce qu'elle leur cachait.

- Si tu nous disais ton nom, apparemment tu nous connais déjà mais nous on ne te connaît pas.

- En effet. Je m'appelle Hikari ! Ravie de vous rencontrer, déclara-t-elle avec un charmant sourire auquel Goku répondit mais qui ne toucha pas Sanzo qui continua à l'observer fixement attendant qu'elle ne trahisse son secret.

- Et en quoi tu peux nous aider ?

- Je sais qui a kidnappé vos amis et plus important encore je sais où le trouver, conclut-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

- Eh bien j'en suis ravi pour  toi mais moi aussi je sais, on a rendez vous figure toi, à l'arbre en pleurs, on est déjà en retard d'ailleurs.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas y aller !

- Et pourquoi ça mademoiselle je sais tout ?

- J'AI FAIM !

- Parce que, répondit elle en jetant un autre paquet de gâteaux à Goku, c'est un piège, tous ceux qui s'approchent d'un peu trop près de cet arbre deviennent fous en revivant les pires moments de leurs vies.

- On n'est pas si faibles que tu ne le penses !

Un sourire supérieur vient effleurer les lèvres de Hikari elle mit son temps pour répondre, tellement que Sanzo se demanda si elle allait parler aujourd'hui ou demain.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi c'est toi qui a été choisi en premier, tu es le plus faible, trop sur de toi mais tellement plus fragile, encore aujourd'hui hanté par ton passé, tu es une cible facile. C'était un jeu d'enfant de te soumettre à sa volonté avec un simple cauchemar. Tes autres amis plus forts, nécessitent plus de travail, voilà pourquoi il les a kidnappé et t'a laissé te tuer par tes souvenirs sur place. Tu devrais remercier Goku sans lui te serrais déjà mort.

- Tu ne sais rien, tu ne connais rien à la vie, alors abstient toi de juger sans connaître ! siffla Sanzo sentant la colère gronder sous son expression impassible qu'il essayait de maintenir malgré les piques qui faisaient mouche. _C'est faux je ne suis pas faible ! Je ne suis pas faible !!_

- Bon on va sauver vos amis ? proposa la jeune fille moqueuse.

- Ouais ! Gojyo, Hakkai on vient  vous délivrer ! cria Goku ravi, le ventre enfin plein et prêt à combattre.

- Par ici jeune homme, sourit Hikari en montrant la direction inverse à celle qu'ils devaient initialement prendre.

_Dans une grotte humide et sombre._

Gojyo sentait son corps protester contre la trop grande dose de sommeil qu'il lui donnait. Il réclamait quelque chose de consistant pour remplir son ventre désespérément vide. Ses jambes réclamaient elles aussi un peu d'exercice. Mais cela aussi était impossible. Il se demandait si ses geôliers l'avaient oublié ou si leur but était de le faire mourir de faim et d'ennui. Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il entendit à nouveau des pleurs. Paniqué à l'idée du retour fantomatique de sa mère il dirigea ses yeux très vite dans les moindres recoins de sa prison minuscule. Mais au bout de longues minutes constatant rassuré que rien ne venait il prêta l'oreille et distingua des pleurs amers parmi le silence mais qui loin de le briser le rendait plus enveloppant,  plus oppressant. Comme si ce silence profond c'était déjà habitué à ces pleurs récurrents et s'y était adapté pour ne pas être remplacé. C'était des pleurs tranchants qui vous enveloppaient pour vous faire ressentir la peine de leur auteur. Gojyo tâcha de ne pas se concentrer sur la douleur qu'ils soulevaient pour s'intéresser sur le lieu d'où ils provenaient. Il était heureux de constater qu'il n'était pas seul, même si sa seule compagnie était une personne qui semblait aux prises avec une tristesse enveloppante.

Au même moment qu'il parvenait enfin à localiser les pleurs, quelques pas sur sa droite il entendit une voix calme et douce et même s'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre distinctement les paroles qu'elle prononçait, la chaleur de celle-ci l'enveloppa dans une couverture confortable le consolant de toutes ces tristesses. Apparemment cela eut les mêmes effets sur la détresse de son voisin ou voisine. Tout à sa joie de savoir que ce lieu inquiétant était occupé par des personnes de chair et de sang capables d'éprouver autant de la tristesse que de la sympathie envers la tristesse des autres il voulut participer à la discussion et peut être trouver une solution pour qu'ils s'enfuient.

- He oh y a quelqu'un ?

- Gojyo ?! s'étonna une vois douce étrangement familière.

- Oui c'est moi, qui es tu ?

- C'est moi Hakkai ?

- Hakkai ? Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir vieux !

- Techniquement tu ne me vois pas vraiment !

- Ah oui pardon de t'entendre, Gojyo souriait aux murs inhospitaliers de sa geôle , ils allaient s'en sortir maintenant qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés  

- Je te présente Hikage qui est elle-même prisonnière.

- Bonjour Hikage !

- Ssssalllut, murmura-t-elle la voix encore bordée de larmes.

- Passons aux choses sérieuses comment on sort d'ici ? demande Gojyo impatient de fuir ces murs oppressants.

- Je ne sais pas, les murs ont l'air solides, et on risquerait de faire trop de bruit et d'attirer les gardes.

- Je, je connais un chemin. J'ai découvert une fissure sur la porte de la cellule où je me trouve, je pourrais ensuite vous délivrer.

- Ouais ! Youpi la liberté n'est plus très loin, se réjouit Gojyo.

- Cela fait longtemps que tu es la ?demanda Hakkai à la petite fille qu'ils découvrirent devant leurs yeux une fois les portes ouvertes.

Elle était très petite et semblait n'avoir pas plus de six ans. Ses cheveux avaient l'éclat de la lune, blancs et purs et ses yeux contrastant étaient aussi noirs que la nuit profonde. Elle semblait très timide et peu sure d'elle-même. Ses yeux reflétaient une tristesse poignante et semblaient prêts à déverser des tonnes de larmes d'un moment à l'autre.

- Un peu, éluda-t-elle. Elle ne voulait pas leur dire le rôle qu'elle avait eu auprès de leur geôlier de peur qu'ils ne veuillent plus l'aider.

- Bon maintenant nous devons sortir d'ici sans nous faire repérer.

- Je, j'ai entendu des gardes qui discutaient….commença-t-elle pas hésitante…

- Je n'ai rien entendu moi, remarque Gojyo.

- Sa cellule est plus près de la sortie, cela expliquerait qu'elle entende mieux que nous, conclut Hakkai.

Hikage rassurée continua :

- La personne qui nous a kidnappé ne serait pas là cette après midi.

- Mais comment savoir que c'est encore l'après midi, il fait toujours nuit…s'interrogea Gojyo

- C'est l'après midi, trancha Hikage avec une assurance nouvelle ce qui coupa court à toute protestation.

Ils sortirent discrètement de peur d'alerter les gardes. Hikage les conduisit sans jamais se tromper à la salle où ils purent récupérer leurs armes. En passant devant la salle où elle était il y a peu installée pour accomplir les ordres macabres de son geôlier elle sentit la curiosité qui la porta une fois de plus a regarder sous le bureau et qui l'emporta finalement et elle essaya d'ouvrir discrètement le tiroir sans succès. Elle demanda donc de l'aide à ses compagnons. Gojyo détruisit le meuble ce qui permit donc d'ouvrir et de récupérer un dossier.

- On le regardera après il faut vite partir avant que l'on se fasse repérer.

Hikage regarda tristement le meuble détruit. C'était le point de non retour, il allait les poursuivre en sachant qu'ils savent tout sur lui et en sachant qu'elle l'a trahit. Une peur soudaine la saisit, et s'il s'en prenait à sa sœur ? Non elle chassa bien vite ses idées de sa tête, elles réussiraient à le détruire et à rétablir leur vie d'avant. Avec ses nouveaux amis elle n'avait rien à craindre.

_Shikyo n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, même avec un énorme retard ils devraient déjà être là. La peur pour leurs amis aurait du les conduire le plus vite possible au lieu de rendez-vous. _

_Et là il se serait débarrassé du foutu moine qui s'obstinait à rester en vie et aurait conduit Goku à son repère pour enfin… Il se résigna, ils ne viendraient pas, quelque chose ou quelqu'un les en avaient empêché. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, beaucoup trop de choses clochaient. La  situation lui échappait sans qu'il puisse la reprendre en main. Il retourna donc à son repère en courant de peur que la situation ne le fuie encore plus. Il devait la rattraper pour tout remettre en ordre. Il le fallait, et personne ne se mettrait en travers de son chemin._

**Eh ben voila désolé pour l'énorme retard, donc là j'offre un grand chapitre pour tous ceux qui sont resté fidèles à attendre la suite. Et je m'excuse encore d'avoir tardé. **


End file.
